Best Friends? (An Invader Zim fanfiction)
by 6AmySerina9
Summary: Amy, a normal girl with sarcasm personality. Normal life, weirdo friends, much more weirder when an alien friend came into her life. Changing her whole complete life into something new, what is the truth of their friendhip and her life?
1. Chapter 1: First SiGHT

**Amy's POV**

New, Fresh, Bright life, I was transferred to a new school. Tomorrow will be Monday, first day into the school for me.

I moved into this neighbourhood last week, still trying to get used to the air in this city. It wasn't that bad, just not so calming to inhale the air into your lungs. Because I was new, for the record I never had a close friend. I guess that's maybe I didn't missed my old life so much, I could wonder that's how my old friends feels.

I packed my bag for tomorrow, I also set the outfit for tomorrow. It was a simple black short sleeved shirt with the Converse logo and black jeans, I decided to wear my black cap too. I'm starting to feel like i'm the Black Girl, I looked in the mirror. My hair was black, my skin was normal tan and my eyes were black in far distance but when you stare at it closely.

It was a really dark brown, but I always declare it as black. With no longer waiting I changed into my PJ's and speed towards my bed. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.

I was awake by my mother, who is shaking me. "Honey, its time to go to school", her calm voice spoked. I groaned but I sat down, my eyes were still sealed. I rubbed my eyes a few time and suceed to open my eyes, I walk pass through my table and grabbed my towel, straight to the bathroom.

Dress up for school, always one of my favorite part because my old school has it uniform and students are not allowed to wear any other clothes other than the uniform or the sport uniform. When the rule has changed this is the part where i'm having fun.

Pick the clothes you want to wear, I dressed up and combed my shoulder blade length hair neatly. I went down to breakfast and my dad sent me to school.

I stared at the school awkwardly, it wasn't school but** SKOOL** written at the board top of the school. Weird hard to find a school named SKOOL and clearly showing the name.

I stepped inside the school, as I did the crowd turns into silence. All of them were looking at me, I looked around the school it was kind of nice. I walk past through the crowd like nothing ever happened, I met the school Headmaster and I got my class.

It was class 02, I walk through the hallway while looking at each class number. Just in few seconds I found the class, fear went through my mind. I knocked the door shakily and opened it, the whole class was muted and all eyes glued on me.

I stood the innocently, I looked at the teacher. She was tall, her white hair tied in a bun, she was also wearing whole black. Then I noticed she wore spectacles, "H-Hi i'm Amy Serina Leighton and i'm new here", I showed no expressions and just blinked while staring at the teacher.

Suddenly, she hissed, that's odd she just hissed like a snake. She speed to me, she spoked

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendages to the student body"

I was about to glare at her but I proceed it would be rude, instead I just looked away and sigh.

"Her name is Amy, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't want to hear another sound from you!".

I shrugged, "Nah, nothing to say". She shooed someone from a seat and ordered me to sit there.

Can't believe it i'm sitting at the front,

"I'm Zim, i'm perfect-perfectly fine worm-baby and i'm completely normal", a boy next to me grinned in awkward way, he was sitting on my right.

I raised my left brow, "Of course you are".

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked away, "He's lying! He's actually an alien! He's not normal!".

A voice yelled, I looked where the voice was coming from, it was from another boy.

"Shut up Dib-stink! I am NORMAL!", Zim yelled back while raising his fist.

Soon they're both now arguing trying to convince me that Zim is normal or not normal, "Quiet!", screamed. Both of them was finally quiet but still glaring at each other from far distance.

Maybe they're enemies, I sighed and looked at Zim. His skin was green, his eyes was light purple sort of like lavender, his hair was black and I suddenly noticed he had no nose.

That would maybe prove that his an alien, I turned to...uh the boy who just yelled before.

He was wearing glasses, his hair was like a scythe, his eyes I couldn't notice because he was sitting far away from me. He looked like a smart guy, well half-nerd I say but the othe-

"Amy! Would you focus to me instead of staring Dib?!", Ms. Bitters voice shocked me.

"U-Uh y-yes..I mean sorry Ms. Bitters", I smiled in embarassment as the whole class was laughing at me.

"Amy liked Dib!", they started to chanting that sentence. "N-No I DIDN'T!", I yelled but I couldn't hide my blush.

"You like that Dib-human?", Zim burst out laughter.

"QUIET!", Ms. Bitters yell echoed in the whole class. The whole class was silent, I scoffed and looked away.

Suddenly, the bell rang, the whole class raced out. I think its lunchtime, I stood up wondering where would the cafeteria might be.

Someone fake-coughed behind me, I turned around it was Dib. I looked away and blushed, "Sorry about..yeah..you know it..".

I look down to hide my embarassment, "U-Uhm no its alright, I-I'm Dib Membrane, so uh since your new here do you want me to show you around the school?".

I looked up and smiled, "That would be great! Thanks!".

"Come on", I followed him out of the class.

He brought me to the cafeteria, soon we take place at an empty table. "So uh there's someone I would like you to meet", he smiled and placed down his tray.

Not long, a purple-haired girl with gothic style clothing came sitting next to Dib with her tray.

"Amy, this is Gaz my sister", he gestured to the girl. "And Gaz this is Amy, she's new here".

"Yah sure whatever", she swallowed down her food. I guess she's a gothic girl, clearly I could see the skull necklace.

I sat opposite of them, after few minutes of eating Dib showed me around the school. Too bad the bell rang we had to went back to the class.

In the class, Ms. Bitters gave us a project which we have to find a project partner. I sighed, who the heck wanted to be my partner?

"Line here with your partner!", she pointed in front of her. I looked around and saw Dib looking at me, he pointed to himself and then me. He raised his brows, I nodded but suddenly a voice yelled.

"What is this project partner?! Zim does not need any help!", Zim yelled. "Find your partner or ELSE!", she hissed. I shrugged and looked at Dib, he just scoffed at Zim's acting.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, I raised my left brow and all of sudden I felt someone pulling me. I ended up standing next to Zim in line, "Who's your partner?!".

Zim pointed at me, she gave me the project paper and we walked away. I looked at Zim and glared at him, he gave me a death glare.

"You will need to send the project this Thursday!", the whole class nodded. I looked at Dib, he was teamed up with a girl with braces.

I sighed, well at least it's better to have someone other than alone.

After few hours, the bell rang school period of the day has ended. I stepped out of school and looked around, all of sudden I felt cold wind whooshing.

I looked at the sky, it was stormy. Its gonna rain, soon it was raining cats and dogs. I looked at far there, I saw my dad coming out of his car with an umbrella.

I smiled, suddenly I noticed Zim standing not far away shivering. He looked at the rain in horror, "Hey uh Zim, how are you gonna return to your home? Its raining".

I frowned, he looked at me, "Zim will return to home!", he walk passed me and, towards the stairs, straight into the rain. Suddenly, he screamed and running around, what's wrong with him?

"It burns! The pain! Its burns!", he screamed as he kept running around in the rain. He suddenly crashed into a tree and then continued running, I ran out to the rain and grabbed him under the SKOOL roof back. He was breathing heavily, I can also see his face and arms were wounded.

"Hey are you alright?", he didn't answer and just pushed himself out of my grip. "Honey, come on its time to go home", my dad spoked as he arrived.

I looked at Zim, he just stared at the ground. "Um dad can Zim..er well go back home with us? He's injured", I frowned.

"Nonsense! Zim is...perfectly!..fine!", he yelled between his breath.

"Come on Zim, its fine I can take care of you",

"Zim does not need any help!".

My dad gave me another umbrella and gestured to Zim, I nodded. I opened the umbrella and walked to Zim.

"Go away! Zim doesn't need help from..humans!".

I rolled my eyes and pulled him under the umbrella, I grabbed him along until we reached, my dad's car.

"Go inside", he refused, I had no other choice but to push him inside.

I sat down next to him and closed the door,

"So how come he's injured honey?", my dad asked while driving.

I didn't want to tell him that he was injured by the rain, he would think i'm crazy.

"He's uh..injured because..he accidenly crashed into a tree recently at school".

My dad drove all the way to my home, I grabbed Zim inside of my house and forced him to sit on my bed.

I was about to open his gloves until he yelled at me,

"You are not allowed to open Zim gloves other than Zim!".

Alright, I guess I'll start from the head, I started to clean his wound but turns to his arm, it was bad because of the tree crashing, but he never let me opened his gloves. Why is he wearing gloves by the way?

"I need to open it cuz I can't roll up your sleeves!", I yelled back.

"Zim can take care of himself!".

I glared at him, "Fine then why don't you go back to your home by YOUR-SELF?!".

He looked shocked as I suddenly shouted that loud.

"Just..let me open your gloves".

I looked at him, he just looked away.

I took that chance to open his gloves, he pulled his hands away as I took it off.

"Y-You can't touch Zim's hand".

I grabbed his hands, quickly clean up the wound at his arms. When its done, I roll down back his sleeves and wore his gloves back.

"There what's so hard? Its just a glove".

He rolled his eyes, "Its not like i'm opening your pants or something", I mumbled.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, I smirked and chuckled.

"So that's how you got my attention?".

He stood up, "You wanna go home? My dad can send you", I smiled.

"Zim get can back to his home by himself".

I sighed, "Pick whatever way you want".

All of sudden he jumped out of my window just like that, I gasped and looked from the window. Zim has already gone, guess he's on his way to his home now.

**~First chappy! Yay! Wow I took so long to make only one chap? BTW Thanks if you has started reading this book!** :D


	2. Chapter 2: Payback

I decided to walk to school today, because turns out it wasn't that far. I stepped inside SKOOL, as I did I wondered if Zim arrived to SKOOL today.

Of course not, he's injured, he just obviously crashed into a tree yesterday. I sighed and kept walking, before I could did the SKOOL entrance door swung open. Revealing Zim standing there proudly, oh I guess he's fine.

My brow raised, he walked pass through everyone including me. Sheesh, I guess he didn't notice me, I walk into my class and sat down.

I looked at Zim, I fake-coughed, his head turn towards me. "When are we gonna complete the project?", asked I, he looked confused for a while.

"It will be complete under Zim's command!".

I sighed, "We need to send at Thursday, Zim". I raised my left brow, looked at him with dumb face.

"Yes, Yes Zim knows! This Thursday! You all shall see Zim greatness!".

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, I wonder why Zim's act like that. I guess maybe he's a ranked guy or something.

Bell rang and its lunchtime, I went to the cafeteria by myself since Dib has showed me around the SKOOL yesterday. I lined for the food tray, soon I looked for a seat, not in my notice I accidently slipped by something slippery and my face was hit into the food.

I could hear the kids laughing, I stood up, I can't hold it any longer the person who caused that gonna get it. I looked down there was a banana peel,

"You should see your face!", a boy with brown hair laughed while pointing at me.

I walked to him as I swipe the food off my face, I grabbed his shirt.

"Did you the one who did that?", I asked and narrowed my eyes. The cafeteria was suddenly silence,

"N-No it was her", he pointed to something. I looked there was a girl with blonde hair, she was snickering something with her friends.

I throwed the boy away and make my way to the girl, suddenly my arms was being pulled by someone.

"Let go of me!", I yelled as I turned to the person, it was Dib.

"Hey, calm down, its only a bit", he frowned. I pulled my arms away from his grip, I looked at Gaz who is playing a video game. I walked towards her, her food tray was still full with food.

"Hey Gaz, do you still want the food?",

"Knock yourself out", she answered.

I smirked, I took the food tray and throwed it towards the blonde-haired girl. She screamed as her head was hitted with the food tray, I burst out laughter but someone laughed first before me.

It was Zim, "You humans are such a fool!".

"Pfft..", I walk out from the cafeteria.

Huh, didn't thought it felt so much better after the 'Throwing'. I walked with my arms behind my head, I went to the SKOOL playground. There were kids playing,

"Hmm..", It does look kind of bored and I wasn't so sure what to do.

Suddenly, someone kicked my knee causing it to be in such pain. I fell to the ground and my knee was slided on the ground as I screamed in pain, I hold my knee close to my chest.

It was the blonde-haired girl with her friends, "Dafaq you want?!", I yelled in pain.

"Unless, you didn't know i'm making a payback", she chuckled evilly and walked away. Leaving me alone in pain, after a few minutes the pain still couldn't get away.

I sat down slowly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I just looked down, slowly I saw black boots. I raised my head, Zim stood there extending one of his hand forward. I blinked, I took his hand slightly and he pulled me up.

He helped me to a bench, why would he help me?

"Thanks..", I sighed.

"How bad is your..uh human-knee?".

"Kind of worst, she kicked pretty hard, plus my knee slide on the ground".

He just kept quiet and looked away,

"Why would you help me?", I asked as I raised my left brow.

"W-Well..just call it as payback for yesterday".

I smiled slightly, I stood up slowly, but I couldn't and I fell back on the bench. I grunted in pain and hold my knee tightly.

**Zim's POV**

I was hesitated should I brought her to my base or not? Wait no! She would have discover that i'm an alien and she would have probably tell that to other Earthlings!

But she kind of helped me yesterday, but I told her that I didn't need her help and I did helped her a bit. It would have been enough for her, but I can't leave her here in pain.

Since when did I care about a stinky-humans?! I looked around for a while and to her, but if I brought her to my base...

Yes, she would've discover me that i'm an alien, but I can threat her so she won't tell anyone that i'm an alien. Plus, I can know more about Earth with a human slave in my side.

Why am I doing this? Which one should I do? I looked at her she stood up but she was supported by the walls.

"Thanks, I know you helped me just slightly but I appreciate it", she smiled.

Again, with that ugly-face, I rolled my eyes and looked away. When I looked at her back she just raised her left brow. "Is there something troubling you or no?".

"Huh? Nothing is troubling Zim!".

She sighed, "Well if-I mean then I guess...I'll be going back into SKOOL", but she haven't moved an inch.

I smirked, "If you actually can".

She looked at me and frowned, as she took a step she fell to the ground. But before she could I grabbed her arms, wait why am I saving her?

"T-Thanks..", she stuttered and grunted in pain as she stood up back.

I groaned, I grabbed her away,

"Wait-where are you taking me?".

I just kept quiet and smirked, "Look I can't walk this fast, its hurting my knee!".

I narrowed my eyes, I guess I have to do this way, I have no other choice.

I swept off her foot and carried her in my arms, she looked at me nervously. I looked away and make my way to the base.

I placed her down on the couch or sofa humans called it, I wasn't really good in this wound part especially when its human. Sometimes it confused me, why did I wanted to help her so much?

I done wrapping bandage around her knee, I sighed as I completed it. She rolled her pants down back, "Thanks, Zim".

"Enough of saying thanks, do you know how much you have say that?"

I started to feel annoyed with the word 'Thanks', "Yeah sorry..".

Suddenly, Gir appear out of nowhere and jumped on Amy's lap causing her to jump. Luckily, that Gir was wearing the disguise, I sighed in relief.

"Oh hey!", she patted Gir's head, Gir smiled like an idiot.

"Hello!", she gasped again, "What-wait how come a dog can talk?".

I stuttered, "He's..just uh-", I was ran out of ideas, since when I became like this?!

"Fascinating! Smartest dog I ever known!", she exclaimed and patted Gir's head once again.

"Ugh, stop doing at him like that", I narrowed my eyes.

I could hear she chuckled, "TACOOOS!", Gir yelled and opened his disguise. Amy's jaw dropped, "A-A-AHAAHAH! A ROBOT?!", she laughed crazily.

"I can't believe I was tricked!", she giggled. I slapped my forehead, I realized I've been knelting on the ground all this times. I quickly stood up, "That's just an awesome robot Zim!", she exclaimed.

"Yes, Yes I know", I scoffed. "Awh..I should head back to home now..", she whined. I looked at her, she stood up slowly, but soon she was be able to stand up. "Thanks for everything Zim", she said again.

I kept quiet, suddenly I noticed she was already at the door. Before, she could turn the doorknob I quickly pinned her on the door with my metal-legs from my PAK. Her eyes widened,

"Wha-", she stuttered. "H-How-Where-did these metal-legs came from?".

I narrowed my eyes, she raised her left brow. "Its none of your business, but not for long..", I answered.

I retracted my metal-legs back into my PAK, I could see her hand slowly reaching for the doorknob. I pinned her hand on the wall,

"Could you stop pinning me on the door?!",

"If you could stop reaching for the knob, I wouldn't have pin you!".

She just pouted, "I'll let go of your hands in one condition, don't run".

Slowly I retracted back the metal-legs into my PAK, she didn't run but just stood there and blinked. I thinked of a plan for a while, all of sudden I noticed her hand went up to my head, I quickly grabbed her hand.

"What do you think your doing?!",

She just blinked, I let go of her hands and sudddenly she grabbed my wig revealing my antennaes. I gasped and tried to grab back the wig but she ran to the middle of the room, while holding my wig.

"I know you have something weird up there", she smirked.

"H-How did you know?!",

"Blegh, sometimes at SKOOL I saw your wig lifted up, its really easy to be noticed", she chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "Well then, so you know that i'm an alien..".

"Yeah-yeah no worries I won't tell anyone"

My eyes widened, I didn't get to tell her anything and she already kept the secret.

"How can I trust you?",

"I don't know", she shrugged.

**~ Seconde chap! ^.^** **Er...to be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicious

"What do you mean, you don't know?", he looks at me in confusion.

"Uh..the thing about your alien self ya know..stuff.."

He kept the same look on his face, I roll my eyes and sighs, "Alright you got me, what do you want?"

"Simple human Amy, all I need is you to stay here on my house forever and you shall never leave"

I stood there and blink, sound of grasshoppers fills the room, I shook my head and focused on him back.

"Okay..first of all my name is not 'human Amy' it's Amy only, second one are you kidding me?"

"What's the difference? It's still Amy and no I am not", he crosses his arms.

"Alright..so technically you think I would be that stupid to sit here like an idiot?"

"Probably yes all of you humans are such dimwits"

"What does that even mean and no I'm not that idiot, I wouldn't stay here"

"Try if you could", the door behind me suddenly was blocked by a thick metal, I kick the metal door, no use.

"What do you want with me?", I scowls at him as I turn around.

"Experiments on you as a test subject of course, I would find out what's your filthy human weakness"

I blink for a while, "Just giving a little tips, human are divided into two gender, female and male"

"Zim knows that you stupid human!", he yells at my face.

"Alright good then! Female and male weakness have difference to be honest"

"Difference? What do you mean? Explain it to me"

"Why would I? I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell you my weakness"

He glares, "Computer, send her to..you know where", he smirks.

My eyes widens, the tile underneath me suddenly divides open, I look up at him, "YOU'LL PAY FOR T-HIS ZIM!", I was cutted off and continued in the tunnel.

I heard his loud evil laugh, I sigh and rolls my eyes, villains always dramatically laugh don't they?

I kept going through the tunnels until I hit on something…..very painful which is known as a flat, cold metal table.

"Goddamnit…", I held the pain in my body.

I saw him enters the wide room through a hidden elevator, "Hey! Why can't I use the elevator instead?", I frowns as I looks at him, he looks at me.

"It is only for Irkens foolish humans", he spat at me and then walks away.

"What are you gonna do?", he didn't reply but then I saw him sits on his chair, he speaks to no one in particular.

"Computer show me the weakness of human females"

Then a wide screen appears in front of him, random stuffs in some weird alphabets starts showing up, I sat down but unfortunately the metal belts pins me down on the metal table.

"Wait?! What the—why am I—", a cloth automatically tied on my mouth, I muffled stuffs which I don't think he will get what did I said.

I glare at him although he didn't see me, he turns to me, "It seems I have to found your weakness human"

I then process what did he just said, he don't mean what I think he mean don't I? I inside scream as he approaches, he chuckles evilly,

"Oh don't you worry, I think you would just feel the pleasure"

I shook my head and still trying to struggling to get out, I pushes the cloth with my mouth. Bit by bit then I did it to get the cloth off my mouth,

"I'm not doing it! In the laws of human we are forbid to do it unless I was declared as a married woman!"

"Oh the stupid human laws, I don't need that useless laws"

"It's or otherwise known as mating idiot!"

"Heh, you really think I would go that further huh? I guess you're a dirty minded human"

I turn red at that part, "Uhm..well there's really no other weakness on females actually..I figured out..", I didn't continue and looks away"

He chuckles, "No I'm not using myself for this but only my basic body parts"

"W-wait what?", I turn to him.

"I won't repeat"

"What?! NO! RELEASE ME!"

"You're such a fool"

"I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME! LET ME GO YOU IDIOT, WORTHLESS, UNACCEPTABLE, BANISHED IRKEN INVADER!"

He suddenly paused at that parts, he looks like he was processing what I just said, "How did you know that…", he narrows his eyes.

"That what?", I raise an eyebrow.

"That..I've been banished?"

"Um..I'm not sure but I feel like I've just known that you got banished"

He looks away for a while then turn to me back, "Computer, analysis this human blood and brain"

After a few second, the computer replies, "Analysis completed, she seems to have a little difference on her blood and her brain is a fine condition"

I widen my eyes, "Difference in my blood?"

He looks at me in suspicious, "Computer..show the information of further about her blood in writing"

A screen then appears next to him, the weird alphabets appears again, I couldn't seem to understand it and my predictions was they were Irken writing.

"How would she have that?!", he suddenly shouts.

"Document of following information denied, it requires a password"

"A password? What password?! The Irken Empire never puts up this stuff on a basic document!"

"On my recordings, it seem it's a top secret mission of the Irken Empires"

He grunts in annoyance, "Contact the Tallest! I shall speak to them"

"Request accepted, contacting the The Massive right now"

"Oh and bring the human to a soundproof room, make sures she doesn't hear any of this conversation", he glares at me.

I raise an eyebrow but then the metal table divides into two. Another tunnel, I fell through the tunnel untill I land on something soft but a little bit hurts. I look around the room, the room was filled with sponges wall covered with with leather. I then realizes something,

"ZIM! I AM NOT A MENTAL PATIENT! IF YOU'RE HEARING THIS GET ME TO ANOTHER ROOM NOW!"

I grunts in exasperation as nothing happens, but what could you do in this useless room anyway? No doors, windows, secret tunnel or escape. It's just useless, I lean on a wall, I hope I didn't get stuck in here forever..

**-I won't put up any matury stuff in here, so no worries just teenager stuffs. ^.^ I remembered I lefted this story long time ago, or few months ago I would say. I never thought anybody would read this, I mean in all my life I wrote a story, nobody like seriously ever did comments stuff like this. I almost cried when I saw what happens to my old story, I just feel like this was probably the happiest day of my life. I am ecstatic right now ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Real Explanation

**Amy's POV**

_Is his conversation going to take forever? How slow does an Irken speaks?_, I sigh and rolls my eyes to nothing and lay down on the cushion floor.

"It's gonna take forever..It's going to take forever…It's going to take forever..", I sang in random melody as I got bored, "It's going to take fore—", I heard the machine sound and gears spinning, I quickly sat down, the wall was divided into two, leaving an exit. But not clearly that I could run, he A.K.A. Zim stood there.

"What now? Are you going to send me to a real mental hospital now?", I said in sarcasm.

"No, Amy, but there's some explanation I need to tell you"

I stood up, "You didn't call me Human-Amy, why?"

"What? You want me to?"

"No, but usually you did that way"

"You weren't all human, so I figured I wouldn't"

"Oh wouldn't? Or shouldn't?"

"Wouldn't and shouldn't but not couldn't, now stop of all of this talking and follow Zim!"

"Right..whatever..", I scoffs and rolls my eyes, I follows him from, wherever he's taking me to do the 'Explanation'. Surprisingly, I guess the Irkens technology are kind of awesome, sure it looks messy to someone's point of view but I like it. Not that I like messy but something fills with all the mysterious knowledge just made me like it, I don't even know what's all the machine functioned for. But sometimes I'd like to mess with them to figure out buuuut if the so called Zim Irken here gives the permission, permission? Never in my whole life.

"Impressed?", he asks while smirking.

"Well yeah, it it kind of awesome", I admits nonchalantly.

"Of course it is! It is I! Zim! Who builds all these!"

"Yeah, yeah", I rolls my eyes and chuckles, "I thought the Innovation Irkens who made these"

"What you mean invent?"

"Yep"

He scoffs, "Now you're going to a different conclusion"

"Okay..whatever but what is this all explanation that you wanted to do?"

We stops, a screen then raises in front of us, I stood next to him and looks at the screen.

"You're not who you think you are", he looks at me.

"What? I don't get it, I'm a normal human with no super abilities, just a human that have normal feelings, personality and attitude. There, that's me, so I'm not who I think I am?"

"It's not describe from you personality and blah whatever but you are about the part you said you are a normal human"

"What? I'm a monster? Half-human and half-what?", I said sarcastically.

"Irken", he replies.

"What?", I raises an eyebrow.

"Irken"

"You're kidding right? I don't have any PAKs behind me", I look at my back.

"You don't, I know, but you're not a human"

"But why am I a human?", I smirk from the inside.

"I figured out, your human looks right now is not real"

"Sooo…?"

"It's a disguise, not a permanent disguise though"

I grin and feels my own teeth with my tongue, "My teeth aren't like yours though"

He sighs, "I told you that's a disguise!"

"It felt so real, but then..what about my…"

"Filthy human parents? No, except..for your mom"

My eyes darted at him, "What? What is she a human or an Irken?!", I grab his shirt and shook him, "Tell me!"

He pushes me off and brushes the dust off his shirt, "Unfortunately, I found out an Irken in the Irken Empire have to seem make an offspring"

My eyes widen, "With who? I mean seriously who's the Irken?"

He narrows his eyes, "I think you know who.."

"Waait..m-my…"

"Your dad"

I shivers, I couldn't take something so much like this, how can I never figure out all this time? Why mom never told me? I froze, there was nothing I could remember next but black.

**Time pass…**

I open my eyes slowly only to be met with bright lights, "Why is that light shining on my face..it's too bright", I covers my own eyes with my arms.

The bright light disappears, "Welcome to your new body", a familiar voice says, my eyes widen and I quickly remove my arms from my face.

I look at my own hands, I was wearing a black glove, "You kidding me?", I sat down, Zim just stood near his computer while crossing his arms.

I felt something weird on my head, I touch my own head, finding no hairs at all but all I can figure out it was the antennaes.

"Y-you're kidding me..w-who's my dad?", I turn to him.

He sighs and fixes his gloves, "That..I haven't track who's the dad yet"

"Aw..", I pouts, "So..my mom married my stepfather huh?"

"Yes she married or whatever human laws accepting bond, with another man"

"So..he was my stepfather.."

"Why do you humans calls him stepfather? Do you step on your own father?"

I burst out laughter at that part, "No! It's not like that", I chuckles, "It's just you know..a word, meaning like..your another father but not clearly your flesh and blood father"

"Whatever, but I think I will need to introduce you to the Tallest"

I got off the table, "Wait, wait, wait, you want to show me to the Tallest? You're kidding right? I newly just got used of being an Irken"

"Oh don't you worry, there will be a further explanation"

I just stood still while staring at him with no expression, he rolls his eyes and looks at his lab, "Computer, make a contact with the Massive, we're going to have a little talk with the Tallest"

He signal to follows him, I did and just follows him from behind, we went down into a tube elevator, then we stops. I walks out from the elevator with him, it was room with a giant screen on the wall and a giant circle tile in the middle of the neatly arranged wires. A bridge connects with the elevator, we walk to the tile using the metal bridge, as we reach the bridge disconnects and disappears. I look at the wires,

"Cool.."

"Don't fall off, I don't want you to make problems here", says Zim.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", I rolls my eyes although he can't clearly see it.

Then I hear static noises from behind, I ignore it since I think it was just Zim fiddling with his complicated computer.

"What is it now Zim?", a voice echoes in the wide room, I quickly turns around and saw two Irkens in the screen.

Their eyes darts at me, "And who is that?"

"My Tallest, I have seem to finds out that someone in the Irken Empire has make an offspring with a human"

Both of them burst out laughter but they tried to keep it in, the red eyed Irken spoke while snickering, "Look Zim I get it but the Irkens have been cloning not making offspring"

"Yes, but she's not fully Irken!", he exclaims.

"Yeah, I get it it's just—", the red eyed Irken snickers.

"It's just nothing to you", I cuts in, all of them looks at me,

"You may think all this was all a stupid joke from Zim", I step forward slowly,

"I'm not trying to be rude but I hope you can track out who my dad is"

"So technically you believed him that your dad is an Irken?", the purple eyed Irken spoke up.

"Yes, of course I do. Because I was a human before, my name is Amy"

The two looks at each other, "Well..your name doesn't sound suspicious..", Red looks around in confusion.

"Maybe I didn't got registered in the Irkens government since I was born not cloned"

"Well..I'm sorry, we just can't help you"

"You're kidding..", I glares at them.

"Look I get it and all but we just can't"

"What so you're saying your Irken-TECHNOLOGY is too ancient to track out an Irken?!"

"Ancient? It's not ancient—"

"If it is not ancient then prove it to me by searching for my father!"

"Alright if you say so then"

Laser out of nowhere then scans me, I just held my head high, waiting for the proof and the chance I could find out who's my father.

"Well…, we seem to have find a match..", Red looking suspiciously on another screen.

"Who the heck is he?"

Both of the Tallest eyes widens, "No way..is that Commander.."

"What?!", Zim and me both shouts.

"Commander Rown?..", Red looks at the computer screen in shock.

"Who's Rown?", I asks.

They walk to the camera back and look at me, "You're the Commander's daughter"

"Who the heck is Commander Rown?", I look at them in confusion.

"Your father and..", Red pauses while looking at the other screen back, "The Military Commander"

"What?", I blinks.

"I told you, you're the Commander's daughter, he's your dad"

"How can you be so sure?"

"We find a match for the same DNA", Purple cuts in.

"What is he doing now?", Zim asks in.

"Oh you know, the usual, training new Irken soldiers", Purple answers.

I stare at the ground, "…."

I could feel all of them look at me, they didn't dare to say anything.

"Even if I could see him…", I sighs and continues, "Would he still even remember or know me?"

The whole room was quiet, you can even barely hear nothing, silence is all that fills the room. Not any radiation from a voice echoes in the room, I continues again,

"And…would he still admits that I'm his daughter?"

"…I'm—", I cut off Red,

"An Irken that has a blood of a human,they would…probably just underestimate me.."

Red speaks in, "Um sure, yeah, the Irkens Empire doesn't really care about Earth-humans and Earth but.."

I raises my head and looks at him confusion, "All that I can say is the humans are still on their way of improvising their technology"

"Oh..I get it.., we're the ones who still lefts behind"

"I'm not so sure of how does he finds interest on a human though.."

I glares at him, "Well..I may be an Irken that have a contact with human but..at least I'm an Irken who's not allergic to water and Earth-meat"

"Oh..actually well that makes a point, you're a little special than the other Irkens", Purple muffled while eating his donuts that he recently gots.

"So..my Tallest, may I ask what kind of disguise were she using all this time?", Zim asks.

"That's just simple Zim, a realistic hologram disguise, like the time Tak meets you", Red said in sarcasm.

"Oh! Of course I knew! Just..you know asking a little bit more..details"

"Uhuh..yeah, well! Anyways there's nothing left to say right? We'll end the contact till here", Red informs.

"Bye Irken-human!", Purple waves then the screen goes to black.

"Irken human? Huh, yeah right..", I mumbles and walks away.

I felt a hand on my left shoulder, I turn around and looks at him, "You may want to ask a bit more details about your father at your human mother", Zim suggests.

"Oh! Yeah, thanks"

"Naah, just doing my duty", he smiles proudly, I rolls my eyes playfully and chuckles.

The bridge appears back, "But wait..can you set me up to my disguise back?", I asks him.

"Huh? Oh right, follow me"

I follows him to another level of his lab, it was a little narrow but it's like a long hall a bit. He told me to stands near a cylinder-shaped device, then he starts doing and setting up stuffs at another controller device. The cylinder lets out a laser, it moves from my head to my toe, my own human-self appears back. No more antennaes and noseless,

"Huh..feels better in my human form", I moves around.

"That's because you got used to it"

"Yeah..well is there anything else?"

He turns around and then gave me a metallic bracelet with a screen, like a watch but it wasn't a watch. I took it into my hands,

"What's this?", I looks at the metallic bracelet suspiciously.

"It's your controller, you can set yourself to be a human or an Irken"

"Ohh..how do I use it?"

"Just command the watch to turn you into an Irken or Human, it can detects your voice although your whispering"  
I wore it on my right wrist, "So I command it like, Set up my Irken-self back"

From the bottom, black boots then appears back, moving to the top, my shirt, myself all turns back to the Irken fabric and Irken forms.

"Oh! Set up to my human-disguise back", I turn into Human back from the top to the bottom, "Cool! Thanks!"

"Nothing to be thanked to the great Irken Invader", he smirks, I rolls my eyes,

"Uhuh, I'd like to see you conquer the Earth in 4 months", I chuckles, "Oh hey where's the exit?"

He walks away into the elevator tube back, I follows him inside, the elevator raises till it reaches to the house level, I look around the house, orange and indigo colored tiles, a red couch, a monkey picture on the wall behind the couch and television.

"Nice try of setting up your house into a human like, looks like an alien house", I head towards the door,

"Whatever, meet me tomorrow at the SKOOL"

I pauses, "Why?"

Silence then suddenly past, I fake-coughs, "Why? I asked"

"Uh..to..know a little bit more of your Irken father"

"Oh..okay, thanks for caring though", I smiles and twists the doorknob, I walks out of his house,

"New life and new forms", I looks around the neighbourhood, I sighs and makes my way to my house,_ Mom sure have some real explanation to do today.._

**-And yes! Amy is a hybrid, Irken and Human, well looks kind of odd but I made up the Commander Rown XD Thankie for the revies! (reviews) ^0^ *RALACHG* (Rolls around like a crazy,happy girl) XDX DXDXDX I never felt this happy before, it's because it was hard for me to gain reviews (comments) in Wattpad, had a hard life till reach here having a happy good life ^.^ My acc there is 6Serina9, I open it rarely now though..there aren't much Invader Zim books, it's not popular in Wattpad. The only that popular I see now is One Direction, TMNT books are fine and..yeah..I'm done speaking *static noise***

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Truths

I twists the doorknob of my house door and pushes it open, I walks in and looks around. Mom suddenly walks out from the kitchen with a panic face, "Oh my gosh! Amy there you are! Your dad told me that you weren't at school!", she quickly walks to me.

"Oh right! I followed my friend to his home for a while, I forgot to tell you we were doing homework discussion"

She sighs, "Just tell me next time okay? Don't make us panic"

I nods then I look around, "Where's dad?"

"He's outside still searching for you, hold on I'll call him", she took out her smartphone and start pressing numbers, "Go bath, I'll tell him"

"Okay", I ran upstairs and head to my room, I push it close and threw my bag near the desk.

I lay down on my bed, _Okay, plan one, tell mom that I want to talk to her alone and second one make her tell the truth, if she won't and calls me crazy I shall reveal myself as an Irken._

I went bathing and changes into purple shirt and light purple skirt, I ran downstairs in my socks, I saw dad resting on the couch with the television showing some random channels. He turns around and looks at me,

"Where were you? I thought you got kidnapped!"

I chuckle nervously, "Eheh..sorry, we were having homework discussion"

"Who is we?", he raises an eyebrow.

"My friend", I replies nonchalantly.

He sighs and nods, "Tell me next time, alright?"

"Alright", I nods and head to the kitchen, I wore a pair of black slippers and steps into the kitchen.

Mom notices me, "Oh hey honey, you hungry?"

"A bit", I shrugs, "Alright hold on, I was making waffles", she chuckles and smiles.

"Great!", I grins.

I sat down at the table and stares at the table, I look around without saying anything, I look from the kitchen and saw dad was too focused on the screen. I turn to mom back,

"Something's troubling you?", Mom suddenly asks.

"Erm..there's just something..I needed to talk to you"

She washes her hands and then went sitting next to me, "What happened?", she frowns.

"Uh..mom, if we want to talk about this…it's going to be a real private place. This is serious"

Her brows raises, "Well..come with me to the attic", she whispers.

I nods, we walks out to the living room and then walks upstairs, she walks to the end of the short hall. She looks up and pushes the wall next to her like a button was there, the ceiling opens leaving a box shaped hole and a ladder came out. She gestures for me to follow her, she climbs up into the attic, I follows her from behind. I got into the attic and walks around while studying it, obviously it was just old stuffs in the attic. The exit hole closes, the only light was left was from the window, she turns to me,

"Now what was so private, Amy?"

I sighs, "M-mom..I just want to say that..", I swallows in nervous, _Should I ask her? But if I don't, I'll never knows.._

"What's wrong? It's not a problem with boys right?", she frowns.

I shook my head, "No, there's nothing wrong with boys, it's just…"

I took inhale and exhales, "Okay, mom, I know the truth"

"What truth?"

"Mom, I know that's not my real dad, he's my stepdad"

Her eyes widens, "What are you talking about? He is your dad"

"Mom don't lie to me! I'm an Irken for freaking sake!"

Her eyes suddenly pauses at the time I said the word 'Irken', she looks at me,

"I know it's Commander Rown..", I continues.

She frowns while staring at the floor, "Look..mom, I just want to know the truth, you can't hide it mom. I'm an Irken, this..is all just a hologram disguise", I whispers, "_Turn to my self-Irken back"_

My whole self then turns into my normal self which is an Irken, she gasps as she looks at me.

"I told you…., I'm an Irken", I look at myself.

She sighs, "I guess I can't hide about it anymore..", she walks away to a wall, suddenly the whole attic was filled with lights as she flicks on the switch.

I look around the attic, although there's something suspicious behind the cloth, "Mom what's that?", I points at the giant object covered by a cloth.

"Honey, this..", she grabs the cloth, my eyes widen as I saw what it was, an Irken ship,

"This is your father's Irken Combat Ship"

I bit my lower lip while staring at the ship in shock, it was way in a different design from the Irken Invaders Ship, "…and Zim's was the Invaders Ship..", I mumbles.

"What? Who's Zim?"

I raises my head and looks at her, "The Irken who helps me finds out that I'm an Irken"

"T-There's an Irken at Earth?"

"Yeah..he was an Invader"

"What?! The Irken Empire next target is Earth?!"

"Hey! Hold on for a second there! In truth mom.."

She just stares at me, waiting for the answer, "Zim is actually a banished Irken mom, he was tricked by the Tallest..I just..I felt poor for that guy"

She sighs, "I never heard of him yet but..alright then"

"Um mom..is dad The Military Commander?"

She nods, "He was…"

"Hey..mom..how old are you in truth?", I smirks, I knew an Irken life is long, I would've been hundreds now.

She chuckles, "You just have to know it don't you? Your dad seem to make me to life long actually, so technically..I'm 363 Earth years"

"Oooooooh..", I chuckles, "So how old are me?"

"I think in this year you would be..154 Earth years and 15 in Irken years"

"So..you're 36 in Irken years huh?"

She nods, "Yep"

"Do you think dad…will accept me as his daughter? I mean…the Irken Empire doesn't really looks up to Earthlings"'

She sighs and looks at the ground, "The only possible way is to meet your dad"

I looks at the Irken Combat Ship, "Hey..mom when are you free?"

"Uhm..everyday? You know I don't work"

"Oh right! I forgot", I grins, "I was thinking…maybe we could go meet dad?"

"How-wait..your not saying?"

I nods, "Yes, the Combat Ship"

"But it has been lefted for 153 years"

"153 years? So you and dad have stayed together at Earth for a year?"

"Actually..yes.."

"How did he ends up knowing you?"

"..I was 21 that time, I was just wandering around the forest, it..my life was different before when I was young. As I wander deeper into the forest, I saw a crashed ship in the middle of the forest, I went checking out what was that. Then that's when I saw him, which I guess he just returns back to his ship and..I was kinda pro in fixing mechanicals. The structure and the engine was amazing though, it was be able to travel through space without returning back to the planet to refill something, like for us we need to refill the rocket back"

"Okay..so then?"

"We knew each other for that year, I let him stay at my house. We get to know each other that whole year"

"….okay.."

"The time I borned you, he stays with for a year until the Irken Empire was in needed for him, he repairs his ship and had to leave to space back but unfortunately the ship was in a bad condition and he wasn't a good mechanic. So then the Irken Empire sends another ship and brings him back to The Massive"

"And he never returns.."

"Yes..but.."

My eyes widens, "But what?"

"In this all year, Amy…, we have been contacting each other except it was just technology"

"W-What?! Really?!"

"Yes!", she chuckles, "He always calls at 2 in the morning since your stepdad has asleep"

"Moom..", I pouts, "You never told me that!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought you weren't ready to know all of this yet"

"Mom I think I have an idea, I can ask Zim to fix the Combat Ship aswell, who knows maybe he could help"

"He's an invader you said?"

"Born in the bloodline", I shrugs.

"Alright, you'll get the invader to help you, maybe we can meet him again"

"Can I see dad tomorrow 2 in the morning?", I frowns.

She sighs and smiles, "Of course, why would I stop you from meeting your real dad?"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm going to meet Zim tomorrow and asks him if he could helps"

"Does he care?", she frowns.

"I think he do..since he told me to meet him at SKOOL, to well he also want to know about my dad a bit"

She nods, "Alright go get down before your dad get suspicious"

"Okie, okie, turn to my human-disguise back", I ran out from the attic as the exit opens back, I quickly went downstairs while myself was changing to human. Dad looks at me,

"Where were you and mom?"

"Huh? Oh..we were..well talking about girl problem stuffs.."

"Oh..okay", he turns to the telly back.

_Looks like the truth has been revealed.._

**Next day…**

I wore a red short sleeved shirt with black long sleeved shirt inside, black jeans and pair of red converse. I head to SKOOL happily, I never knew why I was in a good mood but I'm just feeling it. I enter in the building, school haven't start yet so I decides to walk around in the school. I walks in the locker hall, I saw Zim leaning on random locker while looking at the humans in disgust.

I quickly ran to him, he notices me and raises his nonexistent eyebrows, "Well?", he asks.

"I don't know what to say but my human mom has been hiding an Irken Combat Ship all this time and most of all they're still in contact, my dad calls my mom at 2 in the morning"

His eyes widens, "A Combat Ship? From the Military ship stock, right?"

"I guess", I shrugs.

"Well good if you know your dad then"

"Hey, before that..are you good in fixing ships?", I raises an eyebrow,

"Do you realize who are you talking to? It is I Zim! The one who have expertise in fixing ships and devices including machines!", he says proudly, I smirks and chuckles.

"Well, if you said you are..can you try fixing the Combat Ship? No problem if you can't though"

"You have just underestimated me"

I laughs, "Okay! Good if you can then, I would really need someone with expertise", the bell suddenly rings, I look towards him, "But for now, let's just gain some Earth knowledge huh?"

He smirks, "Alright then"

We head to the class, as we enters in we quickly head to our seat which is just next to each other. Miss Bitters walks in,

"For today class, send your completed project"

My jaws drops, I look at Zim in shock, he just rolls his eyes, "No worries", he walks to the front and puts paper on the table.

"What on Irk..", I look at him in shock, "Relax, did you think this Earth knowledge was going to take me down? On Irk this task is for Irken smeets!"

I smiles a bit, "Well..great then.."

"I told you I'm an expert"

"Who else haven't send their project?!", asks Ms. Bitter.

Both of us looks at the class, all of them raises their hand except for Dib, "All of you, DETENTION!", she yells.

The whole class walks out of the class and head to Detention class, the only left was Zim, Dib, me and the braces girl since she partnered with Dib.

"Four of you, open page 27 in your Science textbook", she points at all of us.

I took out my Science textbook and opens page 27, unit about Force..right.., I look at the others. I could see Dib glaring at Zim, I look at Zim who's just ignoring everything that happening right now. I sigh and leans on my chair,

"Amy!"

I turn to Ms. Bitter, "Yea?", I asks.

"Give me one impact of force"

"Um..", I stood up, "Force can stop the movements of an object"

"Good, give me another 2"

"Force can change the speed of an object and force can change the shape of an object"

"Sit down, Dib stand up"

I sit down and Dib stood up, "Tell me the ways of increasing friction"

"Um well, by having dry surface or rough surface example are like grooves at escalator, ridges at your shoes and anti-slip mats in front of bathroom or toilets", he replies.

"Sit down"

After it seems like half-hour in the class the bell finally rung, I look at Zim, "What are ya going to do? You can't eat Earth stuff"

"Actually I can but the Earth food here is disgusting and obnoxious"

"For the record, it's true, soo..you wanna go to the playground?"

"Alright then"

We got off out seat and head to the door, "Hey, wait!", a familiar voice yells, we turn around, Dib ran to us.

"Where are you going?", he asks with a complete confusion face.

"Playground, Dib-human. Now go to the canteen and eat all the disgusting Earth food!"

"Whoa,whoa hold on for a second there. Are you going with him?!", Dib look at me in shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"No, you don't understand! He's not what you think he is! He's an alien!"

I shows no expression, "Look I appreciate your care but we're going now"

"Wait, no don't! You could get experimented!"

I sighs and grabs Zim out of the class, "Perhaps you might be right about he's annoying"

"Of course I am! With all his shouts in the class! It annoys me a lot!", Zim exclaims.

I smirks, "Yeahuh", I suddenly then realizes something,

"Oh hey, by the way, what's my PAK colour code?"

"Well from yesterday, I see you have your father eyes and your PAK is black, so it codes you're in Military Class like Almighty Tallest Red before"

"Hmm?", I look at him.

"You have a black PAK and orange eyes, get it?"

"So my dad is too?"

"Yes, Commander Rown are just the same"

"Well..I can't wait to see my dad, tomorrow morning", I grins while looking at the floor.

"Mhm..", he ignores what I said before, I roll my eyes and sighs.

We reaches the playground, the kids all were playing the games there, "Well..what are we gonna do?", I asks.

"Hey look it's the freak last time!", I searches for the voice, the same blonde girl stood at the edge of the playground, I glares at them.

"Humans are a freak don't they?", I sighs.

"They are, in truth, that's why I hate humans", Zim crosses his arms.

"They insult their own kind"

"A very foolish and stupid act"

"I know.."

"Majority are lots in this Earth who insults their own kind, in facts it meant they're jealous of each other. How stupid is that?"

"Uh, like obviously stupid?", I raises an eyebrow.

He shrugs, out of nowhere he suddenly catches a can in front of my face, "What the hell..", I widen my eyes.

My eyes darts at the blonde girl, "If I have a gun right now I would murder her in front of the other eyes"

"Too bad you don't have one"

"Yes, do you?"

"Um, yes but I'm not giving it to you"

"Okay, fine, it's a big crime it would be doesn't it?"

I grab the can throws it in the air, I jumps and kicks the can, the can heads towards them. I snickers as it her head, "Ow! That hurts!"

"And it would've hurt if it hit me too"

"Why you-!", she grabs a food tray from a random kid and threw it towards us, we step away and the food splattered on the ground.

"Nice epic fail shot, human", I smirks.

She growls, "You and me, at SKOOL in the Prom, sing off challenge, votes all leaves to the boys", she glares at me.

"Oh? There's a prom? Did you make that yourself up?"

"There's a prom in a week idiot! We'll do that day!"

"Ouh, okay, are there any theme songs?"

"Who rocks the most will win, if you lose you'll have to dress like a loser at school for a whole week"

"Sure and if you lose..", I smirks, "You'll get your nightmare, for a whole month", I crack my knuckles.

"Deals on"

"Stupid human demands", I rolls my eyes and walks away.

**To be continued…**

**-Someone got challenged, have ya ever feel that humans are doing such a shame thing? But heeey..Irken does the same thing, who's short will be hated, ha how odd is that. I'll soon figure out the song Amy will sing! :DDD Thank you for the favorites titanicdragon, ravenwoof5 and Usrthea! I'm a little late on thanks, since I ignored this book before DX**


End file.
